Where Is Scorpious?
by anononymas
Summary: scorpious malfoy loved his grandma narcissa malfoy , but he had questions , who are his father and mother? where are they? why don't they live with him? the answers are unanswered , but he will do everything to find it out...
1. Chapter 1

**a/n hey everyone iam back! With a brand new fic, this was just an idea floating in my mind since the wonderful one. Its pretty dark and intense fic , I am not sure if it's going to be as amazing as wonderful one but let's give it try shall we?**

She looked at her new born baby, while the baby which was supposed to be newborn , didn't open his eyes, his tiny body was still and no signs of life was was visible in that tiny chest.

Tears came to her eyes, this baby , her baby born pre mature was a still born.

He died during the his birth which they had to get him out as a muggle operation took place.

She was so terrified to face the baby's father.

His father was crying the whole time.

He can't bear to see the fact their child brought in this world was dead.

Her tiny frame shook , clutching the still born closer.

A hand came and engulfed her.

He had came and he wasn't looking at his baby.

He was distraught as well.

His blond hair brushed her horrid curly hair, his grey eyes were shining and notches of red were visible. She couldn't believe he was here, known for a fact that he and she never bonded, never talked, never smiled, never even acknowledged each other yet they had a still born baby together.

How it was possible?

Well the answer was in the book , Hermione granger and draco malfoy's one drunken night led to this.

That drunken night revealed that she was having his child who was scared the wits out of him when he heard.

But he promised to be there.

Even marry her.

But she asked him to wait, they were not in love , yet they had to fall in love.

How much they tried , they never fell in love.

It seemed more like a project to them which Hermione hated , when they were supposed to act like parents they were acting as they never want to see each other.

Merlin even the hate was gone.

Draco was changed , he became quiet , he never spoke much only did when he was supposed to .

So did Hermione.

She broke up with ron during a mental breakdown and she never recovered fully.

The war broke both them.

He stayed quiet .

She cried loudly and painfully.

Now she will cry even more loudly and painfully their son was dead.

A healer comes tries to take her baby away, Hermione clutches it close to her chest.

She wouldn't let anyone touch her child.

Her child died yet she wanted as much time as possible with him.

She loved their son despite of the parentage she thought the only good thing in her life was her son who was living inside of her.

Sadly he left her too.

Maybe this was karma

Maybe just cruel fate trying to toy with her

Draco cried silently behind her, he tried to remove her hand from the baby.

She still held her dead child closer.

" let him go _please_" came a silent plea of draco malfoy.

At his voice Hermione screamed , she screamed so loud and went completely still afterwards .

The healer was able to take her child away.

Draco brushed few tears from her face .

The healer asked what should be the name on death certificate?

Hermione told them it will be scorpious draconis malfoy.

They both broke down because it was one thing they actually agreed the name of the baby.

Some healers told her that why her baby was killed because of the curse bellatrix tortured her during the war took effect.

She never hated being a witch as she now did.

Maybe if she wasn't a witch then her baby would have lived.

Perhaps she should have stayed away when harry told her to go to muggle world.

But who knew?

Draco didn't knew

She didn't knew

The healer produced the quill to take the signatures from scorpious draconis malfoy's parents.

They both signed it wishing it was there death certificate.

They cried together for the last time.

Meanwhile while draco malfoy and Hermione granger were mourning their son's death , narcissa malfoy was in venice Italy enjoying the sun, as she fanned a bassinet.

In the bassinet was small baby , his blond hair and brown eyes full of life , his little arms and legs moved as he tried to catch the fan from his grandmother's hand.

Narcissa smiled at her grandson , he was very much like his father but eyes belonged to that wretched mudblood.

There was nothing she could do about expect it charm it for few hours.

Scorpious Draconis Malfoy smiled back at his grandma his laughter echoing in her cottage.

**a/n and this is the first chapter folks, I will try to update it soon but since I am going back to university I won't have much time but I assure I will try to update this as weekly as possible , if not don't kill me please, I will complete this fic don't worry , I just hope you like this chapter and idea its really fresh straight out of my brain!**

**Please do review this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_8 years later_

Draco malfoy was called on 8 o clock Saturday morning to st mungo's hospital . exactly why he was called here , he never knew but he bets it has to be a good reason , and no he wasn't sick nor he had a loved one who was sick , his father rotting away in Azkaban , while his mum took a very long holiday and never came back , he sometimes visited her but those visits should better be minimum , as it gets stuffy for him .

Healer Judith William was an attractive lady about 30 , her coppery hair and blue eyes reminded him awfully about ginny potter but there was a difference , healer Judith actually has a nice smile.

She smiled at him and motioned him to take a seat , he sat down wordlessly , as she rummaged the files as if looking for something .

" right , do you know why are you here mr malfoy?" the healer asked while still rummaging the files.

" I dunno but I was called immediately from my office to come here , you said the matter was urgent" he replied while crossing his legs and looking sharp.

The healer stopped for a moment , she threw a accused glance and sighed.

" mr malfoy you clearly don't have any idea ? do you?" she asked.

Draco raised his eyebrows , how can he know what's happening and why he was called here ?

" I am not ill am I ? he asked humorlessly

" no mr malfoy I just wanted to ask something from you" she replied.

Draco nodded his head .

" mr malfoy I have to ask do you know a while ago you got involved into certain activities with a woman and thus you might have created a child out of this ?"

Draco's blood ran cold.

How can they know? It was supposed to be a secret ! yes he did got in affair but his son died .

" I have been with many women in my life healer Judith you have to be more discreet" he lied smoothly

" well it has come to hospital's attention that you and miss Hermione jean granger had a child together eight years ago "

Shit.

" well yes I was , but we were drunk and scorpious was an accident but he was bueatiful one , miss granger and I never contacted after the day of his birth" he replied

_More like death_

Cold sweat broke from his forhead and trickled to his chin.

He knew that know it all won't keep it to herself , such a tattle a tale.

The healer seem confused.

" never contacted?" what are you sharing custody now without revealing yourself as boy's parent?"

Draco narrowed his eyes , sharing custody of what? Has the healer gone barmy , scorpious died just minutes after his birth.

" what do you mean? I am not sharing anything nor I am hiding from anyone , I don't understand this" he frowned at the healer

The healer raised her eyebrows as if she got the idea

" you have no idea do you?"

" no what is it ?"

" your son scorpious draco malfoy is being enrolled in hogwarts and they asked his medical certificate"

" I don't what are you talking about ! how can hogwarts enroll a child which is already DEAD!" he yelled slamming his fist down on her desk.

" but mr malfoy your son -

" what ? what ? I don't know what sick game you and granger are playing but this is a limit and you have crossed the line , I don't care who you are but I swear I will sue this bloody -

" MR MALFOY I BELIEVE YOUR SON MIGHT BE ALIVE!"

Now draco was drenched in sweat , shock cored into his body like waves and a heartbeat grew faster and faster by minute.

" _what?"_

The healer seemed to get choked but remained calm in between

" your son scropious draco malfoy has been traced through his magic , the hogwarts quill knew it and they enrolled him as he will turn eleven and eventually go to hogwarts like his parents did , but the headmistress of hogwarts demanded his medical certificate as we were not aware of his birth , given the boy was born in muggle hospital"

The healer spoke very slowly as talking to a child.

" I tried to contact miss granger but she is nowhere to found her friends have no idea nor does her family , so I contacted you as you are the father , but given information you clearly thought your son might be dead but he isn't " she spoke.

" he is not dead?" draco asked very quietly.

" no mr malfoy he is very much alive and his magic is very strong" she replied.

There was huge ringing in draco's ears , scorpious wasn't dead , he was alive and most of all he was healthy.

" but if he is alive where is he ? did granger took him?" he asked , he knew Hermione granger was one maniplutive , determined witch but even then why would she pull a sick joke at him? She holded his baby in her arms and cried for hours .

" it could be , why couldn't you ask her?"

But the point is why should she hide his son from him? She was devested as him when they found out that their son had died , then his mind took into more deeper memories how she hated him for doing this to her how she never wanted to get involved in her pregnancy , how she at the last moment called him just to announce that scorpious died mere hours ago.

Selfish little bint , he was going to rip her into pieces.

He left the hospital and headed for auror offices in the ministry

Granger better be having a damn good answer for doing this.

a/n hi guys . sorry I am late its just my university is killing me ! i haven't abandoned this fic I tend to complete it so don't worry and enjoy reading ….please do review !


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione granger flipped her compact make up open to check for millionth time to see if her lipstick was still on , her lips were still painted in rust colored and a touch of gloss shined her cupid mouth , smacking them again she reached for her dry vodka on rocks and sighed.

She has been in muggle club for past hour and now her feet ached , her usually pointy high heeled shoes were always in balance while she danced away but today they hurt so badly , the club was surrounded by crowd of various ages , neon lights flickered and upbeat music played from every corner of room .

She ruffled her dark curly hair while she she raised her hand she felt she was being watched, it was always like this being watched but when she took second glance , nothing was there.

Ever since she fled from wizarding world she has been bombared by letters , howlers and posters claiming where was she ? various letters from harry ron ginny even her mother and father were layed un opened in a neat stack in her flat . its not like she didn't want to read them , truth is she doesn't want to read those tears and those jabs those apologizes those promises , it might break her.

But today of all day was very special day, today would be date of birth of her son which she had with that bastard who never bothered to contact her or even look at her after her son was born who died mere minutes later , she always remembered this day , even triggered an alarm on her mobile , so that she can never forget.

Which made her think does that ferret even remember creating a child with her? She doubted it , she knew for a fact that draco malfoy was an impatient vile man who only cared for himself , he could be married by now and have lots of babies by now .

So what about her? She left her world came to another world , bought a flat , became this salesperson who let people choose their luxury while drinking away in some muggle club every night.

Time had been hard on her , at first she was very depressed and didn't come out of her room for days , but when food started to run out and she needed money she knew she had to act fast , the dingy old flat which was located in downtown London was old home of friend of hers who left after she got married.

Currently resided , she wore tight smile instead of tears and instead of carrying tissue papers she drank .

There was one muggle guy staring at her , he was hot , no doubt it and she was feeling kind of hot in his gaze too , she smiled in a way which suggest they should have a dance together.

So she danced away the night with that muggle guy after he made a suggestion to get out of here quickly she smiled and nodded.

When they reached the gates she made the muggle guy to fetch her coat while she took her wand from the boot to vanish from here as soon she can.

" look at you , dressed like a harlot I see" a quiet voice came from behind.

Hermione jumped , and turned around to see intense grey eyes of draco malfoy.

What an unexpected unfortunate surprise.

" malfoy ! what the hell you are doing ? " she nearly screamed.

" still vicious I see" he smiled and came out of the shadows , he wore dark grey coat and black jeans his grey eyes wore bags showing that he had no sleep and his hair was wet and unruly .

So this is a picture of devested draco malfoy.

Last time she saw it it was during the war.

" I dunno , but I thought it would be nice to have a chat with you" he smirked.

Hermione took out a fag and lit with her wand , she took a long drag and sat down in the bench .

" what is it ? " she asked.

Malfoy could only smirk taking her in small mini skirt and black shirt with various necklaces and bracelets and smoky make up.

" so this is how you cope?" he asked with interst.

Hermione shook her head.

" again why are you here?" she asked , does he remember his birthday? Did he came to remind her ? it could be . that gave Hermione bit of fluttering in heart.

Malfoy looked around as if checking if coast was clear.

" not here some where else" he grabbed her hand and led through a dark alley , Hermione screamed and tharshed around him but he kept a firm grip and vanished from the wall.

" BLOODY HELL MALFOY!" she screamed as they landed .

" shut up granger , I have neighbours try not to wake them at this ungodly hour" he calmly said while making his way to liquor cabinet.

Hermione's fingers burned from the fag and she looked around if trying to distract from the pain.

They were in his house , which was not malfoy manor but huge townhouse where rich and elite usually live.

The drawing room was huge and loaded with expensive things while there might be kitchen and bedrooms around somewhere.

" this is your place?" she asked.

" no it belonged to severus snape , ofcourse granger its mine" he replied while drinking.

Something was different.

" then I suppose money does buy happiness" she jabbed back.

Malfoy put down his glass with loud _thud _

" and pray what's the meaning of that?" he asked in low tone.

" nothing its easy how still I still get in your skin even all these years" she smiled.

Malfoy made some unintelligible noise and proceeded.

" so why I am here , I have places to go , people to see " she crossed her legs and took another fag.

Malfoy pulled the trigger out of her hand, " not on my house princess" he smirked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

" right granger do you remember well years ago when we were young and silly we sort of you know were involved in an act while we were drunk?" he asked nervously.

Hermione laughed.

" yup I do , I remember waking up and watching your ugly blond head and screaming bloody murder "

" my ears have been hoarse after that" he replied.

After a long pause he said " do you remember the birth of our son?"

At this hermione stopped laughing , she stared at the carpet design in her feet and rubbed her head .

" yes I do , I was his mother " she quietly replied.

" why do you ask that ?" she asked bitterly.

Draco couldn't look at her , he kept gazing in same design she was looking , he knew something and was avoiding it .

" I …I came across something a couple of days ago" he choked.

At this she sat up , draco revealed the story of how he found it through the healers and hogwarts enrollement and doubting she might have him.

At this Hermione got furious , her magic crackled and the fireplace and windows brusted into tiny several pieces.

" YOU THINK THAT I MIGHT HAVE HIM ? THAT I HIS MOTHER WOULD HID HIM FROM YOU WHILE I CARRIED A DEAD CHILD IN MY ARMS THE MOMENT HE WAS BORN? YOU THINK THAT I COULD HAVE DONE THAT AFTER WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED YOU TO BE IN HIS LIFE I COULD HAVE DONE THAT YOU ARE A BASTARD MALFOY !" she rose up and slapped him right on the cheek .

Draco could only stare

" shut up !" he hissed . he took one of hermione's hand and made her sit in the couch while placing lock in the door with his hand.

His eyes were red with fury

" granger , I seriously think you need to calm down !" he exclaimed

" I didn't took him , why would i? you are one lair and a cheat how dare you accuse me of that !" wild sobs broke through her thoart and she clutched one of draco's pillows and pressed her nails into it.

Draco sighed and sat down.

" I know you don't have him , if you had you wouldn't be living like this " he quietly explained.

Her sobs still broke through

" I didn't mean to hurt you but its been so long and to hear something like this its …..'

' too good to be true' she softly stated.

Draco looked at her surprised but said nothing.

" do you think he 's alive?" she asked him

Draco drank and sighed " according to the healers , his magic is very strong , it was traced but it can't traced through where he might be "

Hermione smiled , tears still leaking in her eyes

" I think he can be alive too , I don't know but I have this feeling that where here he is , he is happy , he is safe , I used to think maybe he was in heaven but you told he could be alive I am not sure anymore"

" don't get too hopeful granger , or you might get hurt"

Her smile flatered and shooting a dark look at him she collected her jacket and head for the door.

" I think you should stay for the night , its not safe" he calmly said.

" I can apparate" she said

" still lurking in dark alleys to do that isn't the wise idea"

" I am not staying here!" she cried

" fine go on, get kidnapped or killed , It doesn't bother me " he went over to close his liquor cabinet.

Hermione stopped , she didn't think of this , sure enough it was nearly morning and lurking into dark could be very dangerous even for a witch.

" I will take the couch" draco broke her thoughts " you can take my bed and there will be some clean clothes there too , you can borrow them , and you might use the shower , you really stink with alcohol " with that he bid good night and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Hermione trotted sliently into his bedroom

a/n hello sorry for late update so busy in exams , got last one in Friday then I am done ! I am going to update more quickly , will reveal how scorpious is , until then enjoy this chapter and please do review!


End file.
